


Love Lies

by novanna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Boy Eren Yeager, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, POV Eren Yeager, POV Mikasa Ackerman, Teen Romance, bad boy, good girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novanna/pseuds/novanna
Summary: On the surface, Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jeager have nothing in common.Where she prefers getting ahead of her courses, he'd much rather skip school.Where she lacks the ability to express her feelings, he is unable to control himself in a fit of emotion.Such differences would garner the two incapable of seeing eye to eye, yet forced to live under the same roof, they soon discover that they might not be as different as they seem.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 52
Kudos: 113





	1. your heart isn't the only thing that breaks when you hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is my first jab at an ErexMika fic ! hope you enjoy :'-)

Mikasa was never one to show much emotion-if not any at all-and this was well known. What wasn't so broadcasted, however, was the cause for her notorious stoicism and she preferred to keep it that way. Nevertheless, this rendered her first year at St. Sina's rather loansome and boring, yet this too, was something she preferred over the constant noise that surrounded her more popular peers.

It wasn't that she loved being alone, rather, it was all she'd really known from a young age. Any disruption of this routine required effort to understand and take into account the feelings of others when she spoke or acted, effort she'd much rather preferred to direct towards getting ahead in her courses or reading the newest chapter of her favourite manga. It all seemed like such a tedious task, plus she never really found the getting involved-type-thing appealing anyways. Friend, foe, lover-she'd grown accustomed to being alone and had simultaneously grown to like it whether she truly wanted to be or not. Needless to say, it surprised her quite a deal (which was saying a lot considering her whole brand being void of emotion) when she'd agreed to become Jean Kirstein's girlfriend the very same day he'd asked her out. 

"So what do you say?" He chuckled nervously, his hand finding the nape of his neck. She remembered how embarrassing it felt hearing the words come from his lips and the bated breath that'd followed suit. Mikasa also remembered exchanging a couple sentences with him every once in a while, but these were hardly ever conversations made from anything other than the common courtesy of acknowledgement and were almost always held within the same four walls of their shared third period. Yet, there they stood, amid a couple of stragglers and parked cars in the student lot stuck in what she'd considered her first _real_ exchange with the boy. "I-um..." She gaped in response, clutching the textbook in her arms tightly. She remembered thinking how awkward it'd been trying to gather a response then.

It wasn't that she didn't like Jean, in fact, she actually secretly found him cute. She studied the way his lips curved in a semi-confident grin despite how his voice wavered, and how the rose of his cheeks seemed to deepen as time elapsed. Mikasa liked how tall he was too and the way his slightly wrinkled uniform hung from his tall, lanky frame. It wasn't hard to believe that the boy that stood in front of her was their high school's most popular junior, what was however, was the fact that the same exact boy happened to be asking her out; the school hermit. 

"Look," He said, his courage the bottomless pit that it was, "I know...that we haven't talked that much, or known each other for too long even though we literally went to the same middle school and all. But I've seriously been wanting to get to know you, Mikasa..."

"Yes." The answer left her lips before she'd even registered what she was saying, and it appeared that not even Jean himself could believe it either as the words had gone straight over his head completely. 

"And I know it's weird that I'm saying all of this now but I'm honestly so- what?" His head snapped forward and the eyes he'd previously averted from her gaze were now wide and slowly brimming with excitement. Mikasa surprised herself even more hearing the sound of her own laugh as her face stretched out into a soft smile. "I said I'll go out with you."

One beat, then another passed before she felt herself being lifted off the ground and bounced in the air. She yelped uncharacteristically, her heart hammering in her chest as Jean whooped loud enough for the entire school to hear.

"Yes...you said yes!" He laughed, genuinely ecstatic, before freezing and registering what he'd just done. Mortified and slightly afraid, he put her down instantly. His face was now red and frozen in as much shock and embarrassment as Mikasa herself. "Fuck, I'm so sorry. I just didn't expect you ever giving me a chance-shit, fuck I just swore-ah sorry shit-ah fuck!" It was all so new to her, seeing one of the people whose lives she'd merely watch from the sidelines and comforts of her own isolation, now approaching her in a way that for once, made her feel _seen_. She bit her lip, watching as the sun's setting rays shone on his flushed face. It made him look even redder than he probably was. "I totally get it if you wanna take back-" Jean trailed off. 

Her laugh found its way out once more and to stop herself, Mikasa held her hand gently to her mouth to keep herself from completely losing it. They stood, staring shyly at one another before the two couldn't help themselves any longer, bursting into a fit of laughter. 

It seemed as though that day would remain forever etched in her mind. She was used to being alone and this had to be the first time she'd felt the feeling of _wanting_ to get involved for a change. Foreign as the the emotion may have been she didn't expect for herself to change completely, or even at all for that matter. She'd grown grateful to Jean for being the slight shift in her tide, introducing her to his friends and showing her off as his girlfriend. Yet despite his doing so, Mikasa soon realized that her heart wouldn't be so easily convinced that this was it, that he was the one...but at least then she wanted to give it a try, which meant something right? Her greatest premonition was knowing that regardless of how happy she'd been that day, her mind knew to prepare for when it would all come crashing down. It was the very mechanism she'd learned to rely on for almost all of her life, and in doing so she secretly felt guilty for hiding this from Jean throughout the duration of their relationship. So guilty that she'd even considered breaking down her barriers for the gray-haired boy. And she almost did, she'd almost let him in- _almost_ until today. It seemed as though she'd proven herself right as she stood frozen, yet duly unsurprised by the scene that unfolded-or more so _had_ unfolded-before her. 

His incessant string of apologies seemed to muffle in the background of the white noise that currently held her thoughts captive, she refused to be at a loss for words because of this. Mikasa could feel her fists clench and unclench slightly as she felt the frigid air seep into her skin, watching numbly as Jean's mouth formed incoherent words, words that probably wouldn't have had any difference on the outcome of the situation at hand had she decided to listen to them instead. 

There was no form of shock or surprise felt at the sight of his unruly gray hair, previously disheveled by the perfectly pink manicured fingers that currently rushed to button Hitch Dreyse's blouse, nor was there any ounce of rage in the way they instantly tore themselves from their semi-naked embrace upon Mikasa's entrance. _In an empty classroom of all places_ she thought. It didn't even surprise her when she'd finally managed to speak, her voice came out knife-like and unforgiving, cutting its way through the tension that'd managed to fill the gray-lit classroom. 

"How long?" 

"Mikasa I-" He choked on his words, silenced by her empty gaze.

"How long." Her words were but a whisper this time, leaving no room for conversation all the same. Mikasa ignored the tightness in her chest as she watched Hitch's hand slightly graze Jean's arm in fear. Her eyes transferred their attention back to the boy she'd been with for almost a year now. His shoulders sank in defeat, the unbuttoned portion of his uniform expanding as he took a deep breath. She ignored the ache in her chest that anticipated an answer she already knew.

"July." He looked away. 

Mikasa laughed bitterly _What a fucking show_ she thought to herself, forcibly pushing back the ache of betrayal that slowly crept up her throat. Today would be the end of the first week of senior year, which meant their significant entanglement had been going on for nearly two months now. The thought of Jean's infidelity and nerve he had inciting all those arguments about _her_ lack of devotion to him. She fought back the urge to scream. They weren't worth the effort. 

Subduing her emotions to a simple nod, she turned around. The bell had rung ages ago, the sight of empty halls and thought of being alone with the two for a second longer rendered her motivation to retrieve what she'd originally headed to the classroom for nonexistent. Mikasa couldn't even remember what she needed at this point. As she stepped away she heard his voice, pathetic as it was, call out to her once more. 

"That's it? That's all you're gonna say?" Jean pleaded, searching for something Mikasa told herself she wouldn't ever give to anyone ever again: vulnerability. 

Without turning around she closed her eyes, her grip on the doorknob tightening subconsciously. 

"Yeah." She said, knowing that it was far from the truth. 

-|-

The string of curses that'd left his lips were enough to make a nun blush.

Reiner had taken his lighter again today, and his favourite one at that. Eren suppressed the urge to call him and tell him to fuck off and get his own but even he knew it'd be like telling a four year old to pay it's own taxes, pointless and a waste of his time. He cursed once more, pushing himself from the brick wall and making his way across the street towards the nearest convenience store. It'd been nearly over a month since Eren had loosely decided to quit smoking, yet news of Historia's return from her recent family vacation in Italy was enough to shatter his resolve, seeing her for the first time again today just happened to be the deciding factor. 

In less than a week after school started he'd already resorted back to his old ways, which should have bothered Eren more than it currently did, yet whether he liked to admit it or not, it wasn't surprising their breakup had done him in as bad as this. Apart from deciding to smoke again, he'd also chosen not to attend the rest of the day's classes seeing as there wasn't any point in doing so anyways. He wouldn't be able to focus knowing how close they were in proximity. It hurt him to see her again, so unfazed and lighthearted about everything. For a brief moment he closed his eyes, succumbing to the vision of her honey blonde hair and soft pink lips, the same ones that moaned his name melodiously every time he- 

He scoffed, blinking away the memory. _How pathetic_. Eren flicked the new lighter feeling it's warmth spread across his cupped palm as he drew it to the cigarette he held between his teeth. Taking a drag, he welcomed the slight head rush that vibrated through his entire body making him wonder why he'd decided to even quit in the first place. 

Exhaling, Eren gazed around the empty school parking lot, taking note of the few cars that passed by as the streetlights came to life. It was getting dark outside, though he knew he wouldn't be going home any time soon. _Not like anyone's waiting on me_ he thought numbly, ashing the cigarette butt beneath the tip of his boot.

His night was just beginning.

-

"I think I almost feel bad for you." Annie snickered, taking another sip from her glass. The inside of the bar was as dark as it's outside save for the few lamps that dimly lit the interior for aesthetic purposes. Music blared from the speakers littered around the space, drowned out by the voices emitting from the bodies that stood in the crowded room. Eren surveyed his surroundings holding an identical glass of his own as he signalled the bartender to fill it up with another round of amber liquid. "Explains why you decided to come." He said humorlessly. 

The bar had since become his usual hangout once he'd found out the establishment could care less about a valid ID. Eren had called Annie to keep him company, though the both of them knew that it was more so Eren's lack of options than a genuine interest in entertaining the dirty blonde that compelled him to do so. Not that Annie minded. 

In a way they were both two empty vessels seeking comfort in one another by the means of a superficial exchange, it was a well exhausted routine at this point. The two of them were simply just a booty call away from fucking away whatever shit they needed to forget in that particular moment. What Eren liked most about Annie was that neither of them felt the need to pry or get personal-it wasn't that type of relationship and neither of the two wished to make it so. 

Tonight it was apparent that she'd made an effort in her appearance, naturally, this was very Annie of her. Even though she made it seem like she was all uncaring, Annie cared very much about her appearance and it showed. Shamelessly, Eren's eyes scanned her from the silver accents of her combat boots, to the way the black-lace she wore held her breasts together in a seductive display; tightly beneath the netted top she'd worn purposely for this encounter. Her hair was tied up in a messy low bun that framed her soft cheekbones, exposing the nape of her neck-an area Eren's lips had grown all too familiar with. This caused Eren's brows to raise, as if he were to say _Not bad, Leonhart._. Annie averted her gaze downwards, hiding a knowing smirk.

Though her appearance wasn't at all harsh on the eyes (quite the opposite to be honest) Eren never really understood why she even bothered to try. It wasn't like either of them were interested in the other, or at least if she were Annie hid this quite well. Eren had to internally roll his eyes at the thought brought up by his own ego, for some reason Annie's narcissism seemed easier to believe than the latter. Either way, she looked good nonetheless, and it served as a decent distraction from the thoughts of Historia that'd previously plagued the four corners of Eren's mind. For now. 

Annie chuckled dryly, her eyes darkening as she peered at the boy in front of her through her thick veil of false lashes. "So Jeager, are you just gonna keep staring at me like a pervert or are you gonna fuck me like you said you wanted to?"

His shoulders bobbed slightly as he chuckled. _Always so straight to the point_ , he mused, getting up from the leather barstool and gently tossing a twenty on the obsidian countertop. "Your place." He said, leaving no room for suggestion. To make up for his brashness, however, he was able to manage the slightest ounce of chivalry by offering his hand to help her up.

Ignoring this futile attempt, she got up on her own and lead the way towards the exit in agreement with his decision.

Whilst checking out her ass he'd noticed a large hand move to grab Annie and Eren didn't miss a beat. "You piece of shit." He growled. The man appeared to be in his mid-forties, dressed in black slacks and a wrinkled button-down shirt, but what angered him further was the thick, gold and noticeable wedding band that sat proudly cutting off the circulation in his ring finger. He knew there was no going back.

"Eren-" 

Anger pulsated through him and upon instinct his right fist wound up, colliding with the man's face at full speed. His surroundings blurred together as his left fist followed suit and no one could stop him, not the punches that found their way towards his jaw, not Annie's panicked screams, nor the arms that soon tried to restrain him from beating the man to death. Glasses shattered on the floor as he toppled over, swinging at everyone who came within range of him until he felt the cold click of metal prevent his wrists from any more movement. 

His breaths were laboured and ragged as his vision began to clear, the expressions of those around him staring at him with both disbelief and fear. They were _afraid_ of him. He scanned the crowd to find Annie, her hair wild and all over the place, but what struck him more was the same kind of fear she held in her eyes and she was looking right at him. Slowly, he moved his attention towards the man lying unconscious on the filthy bar floor until he was eventually pulled away by the officer who held him in his place. 

Wordlessly, he ducked into the back of the police vehicle making a note to call Armin once he arrived at the station. "Ackerman!" A voice called out, Eren noticed the cop outside his door pause for a brief moment, finding the source of the voice. He must have been Ackerman. 

Their exchange became hushed as Eren could only make out a few words of their conversation. "ID...minor...centre...kid...record...". Funny enough, this all didn't seem to phase Eren one bit. After a few minutes the two officers finally dispersed and the man of which he understood to be Ackerman had slipped in the front seat, tossing what appeared to be a radio-communication device on the passenger seat. 

Eren flinched as he met his gaze in the rearview mirror, his narrow eyes and tight knit brow sent a glare enough to stab straight through Eren's skull. "You better start thinking now kid." His voice a was low, threatening hum. "You're in for a long night."

From the buzz left by the amount of alcohol he'd consumed to the sensation of his wallet missing from his back pocket, he knew that this indeed, was a situation he should have feared. Though all Eren could curse himself for was the blood that stained his previously white shirt and the dull aching pain he felt emitting from the centre of his face. _Fuck_ , he thought.

He'd broken his nose again.


	2. beware of strangers with baseball bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...he yanked the bat towards him crashing her body into his and hooking his arm securely against her tiny waist. Eren could feel her heartbeat race against his chest as he leaned his head forward, their faces were only centimetres apart.
> 
> "I said why the fuck did you just attack me?" His anger simmered ever so slightly. Eren could feel the tingling sensation intensify in his left temple. Fuck did this bitch know how to swing.
> 
> The girl narrowed her eyes, her mouth twisting into an indignant scowl. "I live here." She said simply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaAAAaaaAAAH HI THERE! 
> 
> Thank you to all who showed support on the first chapter, even if you just took the time to read it genuinely means so much to me :)  
> I wanna give a special shout out to the people who commented their thoughts, ILY! this is the first time I've actually had people read my writing besides my close friends it's all very exciting, so thank you for encouraging me to keep on posting! all of you!!
> 
> now without further ado i present to you chapter two!
> 
> i hope you enjoy,  
> nova ♡

287.

He reached a count of exactly 287 bricks before seeing the officer's petite, yet robustly built frame round the corner of the hall leading towards him. Eren recognized the man as officer Levi Ackerman, the same one who'd detained him at the bar.

Eren felt quite proud of himself. He'd garnered the information on his first name from whispers that followed them prior to him being thrown--quite literally--into his temporary cell. It was apparent that officer Ackerman was one of the newer additions to their staff, Eren would have recognized him if he wasn't, but that didn't stop Ackerman from having a stellar reputation--and with an impressive record at that.

Bored, he fixed his features into an apathetic glare despite the intense animosity Levi sent towards him. His staring made Eren uncomfortable, which was probably its intended purpose. Successfully, Eren shifted in discomfort. 

The slight movement caused him to notice that his body was already beginning to ache from his earlier endeavors. He silently cursed. Having to sit on the floor of a grimey cell for nearly several hours didn't help this fact, but at least Eren knew his release was due any second now. Levi scoffed once he'd reached the bars looking as though, if it were up to him, Eren would be stuck behind them for the next fifty years.

Eren hid a smirk. Unfortunately for Ackerman, the cell was a place he'd frequented in his youth and it wasn't one he expected to see the last of after tonight either.

It neither frightened nor phased Eren anymore than it had the first time around. This experience was simply yet another to add to the list of many. At this point, Eren was sure to have grown familiar with the entire staff on rotation, which was why his interest had slightly piqued at the sight of a new recruit. So much vigor. So much enthusiasm. Or maybe his mood had just been soured by having to work so late in the night--regardless, it was quite entertaining. 

_You're in for a long night_ the taunt echoed in his head. Eren wondered if that was meant to scare him. Sure, it didn't really work, but to give credit where it was due this _had_ been one of his lengthier stays by record. Armin must have been losing his touch.

"You're free to leave," Levi said, then, "Laugh all you want but I don't expect this to be our last encounter, Jeager." And somehow part of him knew this wouldn't be the last time he'd see officer Ackerman around either, though that fact would most likely be up to the next piece of shit who wanted to piss him off again.

Eren huffed a tired sigh.

Slowly, he approached a small desk that held a plastic bag containing everything they'd taken from him earlier during the night. Grabbing his previously missing wallet, he checked for his mother's medallion releasing the anxious breath he'd been unconsciously holding. He briefly brushed his thumb over its intricate engraving, tracing the small abstract wing pattern before placing it back into the clear pouch and shoving his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans.

Satisfied with only missing his fake ID and a few bills, Eren finished quickly by grabbing his keys, recently bought lighter and donning his worn leather jacket last. The only task left of urgency was to call the one person he knew responsible for his release.

"Eren you fucking idiot." His best friend groaned after one ring. "You needa stop acting so impulsively before you end up in a cell for good."

"Where are you?" He said, brushing off Armin's concern as he made his way out of the station. 

It had gotten much darker since he arrived at the station. Eren glanced around the empty lot, shivering as the nighttime air bit at his cheeks. He held his phone in front of him to check the time. 3:18 A.M. Usually his friend would have been here by now. 

Just before asking again, his eyes caught sight of a sleek, black sedan with its three-dimensional logo perched elegantly on the hood of the car. Eren could barely recognize the vehicle as he shielded his eyes from the beams of its headlights, until--he froze.

"About that-" Armin started. 

"I'll call you later." His voice interrupted, hanging up. It was as though the sudden urge to punch something had (ironically) hit him like a truck. Whatever reason Armin had would have to wait.

A lack of sleep combined with the persistent ache of his entire body rendered his capacity for being reasoned with non-existent, and Armin probably had a good one for this. He had to, or else Eren would most definitely kill him once he got the chance.

The car rolled to a stop in front of him. He coughed as the exhaust left a trail of smoke behind it. Eren watched as its tinted window lowered to reveal a man sitting in the backseat. His face remained forward.

Grisha Jeager was the spitting image of his son. Save for the few wrinkles that lined the outer corners of his eyes, there was no mistaking the striking resemblance he bore with the boy who now sported a scowl on his face. He waited not a second more before turning to meet Eren's glare.

"Get in." 

-

There wasn't a single memory he recalled of his father that didn't result in his hatred for the bastard doubling in size. Eren had a pretty solid memory.

In fact, _hatred_ itself seemed too kind of a word to describe the exact way Eren felt about him at this point. No, this was something entirely different. Something the events of last night had ceased to quell, instead, amplifying whatever desire he held to bury the man and piss on his grave.

He took a deep breath, resting his head against the cool window. He now sat in the same car he'd been in just nine hours ago, only this time, the broad daylight shone brightly against the vast body of water surrounding them. Eren could feel the wheels jump beneath him as they sped over the highway bridge. They were ways away from the city now...

"Tch." He scoffed, staring at his worn boots. His father must have been overjoyed at being able to get rid of him so quickly. 

"Almost near the destination, Eren." The driver met his gaze through the rearview mirror. Eren smiled tightly in response. There was no bailing himself out of this one.

"Get in." Grisha rasped. 

For a moment he considered running. Maybe he could get away and make it to Armin's without having to deal with this bullshit, but then what? Still, the opportunity was far too tempting. Eren briefly glanced around him weighing his options. Only he, his father's car and a few others occupied the otherwise vacant parking lot--ample room to gain a head start if he sprinted. But as easy as Grisha had bailed him out, he wouldn't hesitate to put Eren back in. And even he knew this to be true.

Begrudgingly, he rounded the car and slipped into the backseat. Its leather felt warm from the heat that blasted within the vehicle. 

The voice in his head screamed at him, not wanting to be anywhere near the man responsible for everything that went wrong in his life. Grisha nodded at the driver who obediently raised the partition while simultaneously pulling from the curb. 

Eren couldn't remember the last time he'd listened to his father, but given the circumstances, he didn't seem to have much choice in the matter. Instead, he busied himself with counting the streetlights as they passed. Anything to keep his mind idle from acknowledging his father's presence.

"You're out of hand." Grisha said simply, cutting through the silence. Irritation was clear in his tone. "You think it's the first time I've heard of you pulling this shit?" 

_Six, seven, eight-_

"I'm talking to you!" He yelled. So loud Eren could swear he heard the windows rattle. 

Slowly, Eren turned to face Grisha. His jaw quirked into a sardonic smirk. 

"Funny considering how this is the first time I'm hearing of you giving a fuck." 

"I've _been_ trying...countless of times for you, Eren." Grisha said, landing a firm hand on Eren's shoulder. "The least you could do is recognize that."

Eren's head snapped towards him, shaking off his father's touch as though he'd been burned. "Out of all people, _you_ should be the last person trying to tell me what to do." His eyes darkened. "You lost that privilege the day you chose to abandon us."

The words hung heavily between them. Eren knew what bringing up the past did to Grisha. He watched as his father's eyes widened slightly, staring back at him in disbelief. He contemplated on what to say next, conflicted. 

Finally, Grisha breathed a heavy sigh resigning back into his seat."I know I can't change the past," _Yeah no shit._ "But whether you like it or not, I'm back now, and as your father I'm not gonna watch you throw your life away just because you're angry with me _._ "

Eren's response came within an instant of his father's words. "I'm not angry with you." He laugh dryly, "I _hate_ you."

"Then you can hate me all you want." He retorted in a matter-of-fact, "But I've decided that this city has done absolutely nothing for you except contribute to whatever fucked up teenage angst movie you got going on in your head."

Eren shook his head incredulously. _He wouldn't dare._

"I've done too much to try and help you at this point, but what you really need is to get away from this toxic environment, and those friends of yours-"

"You're not deciding shit-

He held up his hand, cutting him off. Eren resisted the urge to strangle him then and there. "You're moving to Stohess and living with Kenneth Ackerman. Immediately. And this matter is not up for debate."

The events that occurred after had blurred into one after that. All Eren could recall was his anger and most definitely seeing red.

He knew that it was beyond his power to change the course of events that'd rendered him in his current position--especially as a minor left in his father's care. But in a fit of rage, no form of logic was capable of restraining him. All he could think of right now was how much he loathed his father. More than he had already, at least.

They'd taken a final turn veering down a road that lead towards an upper-middle class neighbourhood. Each house harboured a perfectly manicured lawn embellished with a series of flags, ornate gardens and wooden benches depending on the aesthetic each house wished to emulate. It all seemed like one big competition to show just who had the most money in the neighbourhood.

Eren knew there was no way he'd fit in such an environment. Despite the Jeager name being tied to one of Paradis' largest shipping companies, Eren made no effort to partake in the indulgence of his father's business. In a way, Grisha didn't try to force it on him either. They both knew he didn't belong in such a world.

Forcing him into another version of it wasn't doing Eren any better, but this had been his plan from the very beginning.

It all made sense now. Pretending to care in order to soothe his own conscience, pretending to _try_ \--all before growing tired of the charade and dumping Eren on the next volunteer willing to take on the burden. Shoutout to Kenneth Ackerman, he supposed.

The car had eventually lurched to a stop in front of one of the houses. Eren made his way out, nodding a small 'thanks' to the driver who'd handed him the few suit cases that carried his belongings. He stared up at the estate. It seemed far more humble than the rest, though it'd probably been years since his first introduction to its owner.

This proved correctly as he approached the front door.

Kenneth Ackerman was tall. And it wasn't like Eren was that short either. Standing at an impressive 6'2, Eren hid his surprise at having to slightly angle his chin up at the middle-aged man welcoming him into his home. Eren remembered him being tall back when they'd first met in his youth, but not a _giant._ Perhaps cause he'd always been carried by his mother, but Kenneth had to at _least_ be 6'6. 

"My have you grown! Come in, come in!" Kenneth boomed, grinning from ear to ear. "You look just like your father." He continued, causing Eren to shift uncomfortably at the comment.

Eren glanced around the main foyer. It was an impressively large space, with two spiralled staircases on either side of him leading up towards the second floor. He peeked at the various doors and decorative paintings from beneath the balcony. Then, he gazed downwards at the marble floors reflecting the bright afternoon light that shone through his floor to ceiling windows. 

Eren silently followed Kenneth's lead into the living room straight ahead. "Feel free to make yourself at home, whatever's yours is mine." Kenneth gestured, showing Eren around. "Oh- and set your bags down anywhere, I'll have someone bring them to your room." Eren managed a small nod. "If you're hungry feel free to take anything from the kitchen, if you need to take a piss there's a bathroom over there...I wonder if Mikasa's gonna be home yet..." He trailed off, Eren didn't bother to listen in as he seemed to be talking to himself. 

"Anyways, I'll make myself scarce. Call out if you need anything."

"Thanks." Eren managed to squeeze in. He set his bags aside as instructed and headed towards the kitchen. 

Finally finding the time to check his phone, he reached into his pocket opening it to reveal a series of unread messages--most of which were from Armin. Eren could almost hear him saying them.

**_3:20 A.M._**

**_Armin: HELLO????_ **

**_Armin: EREN?? WHAT HAPPENED_ **

* * *

**_3:36 A.M._ **

**_Armin: EREN I SWEAR MAN I WASNT THE ONE THAT CALLED UR DAD_ **

**_Armin: ILL EXPLAIN IT ALL TO YOU JUST ANSWER UR FUCKING PHONE_ **

* * *

**_4:15 A.M._ **

**_Armin: SHIT, UR PROBABLY WITH HIM NOW ARENT U?_ **

* * *

**_4:35 A.M._ **

**_Armin: U OKAY?!!_**

* * *

**_9:49 A.M._ **

**_Armin: ARE YOU ALIVE!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!_**

The last one earned an eyeroll. 

**_Eren: ill call u later tn_ **

He texted back, hoping to prevent Armin from having a potential heart attack from his worry. Though he ceased to show it often, he was grateful for his best friend's concern. He moved on to the most recent message he'd received.

**_10:00 A.M._**

**_Annie (Leonhart): I called your dad_ **

Just then Eren felt a sharp pain emitting from the side of his head. He hissed, shielding himself from the force that delivered the blow. "What the fu-

A dark blur charged towards him, followed by a guttural scream. He dodged its weapon at the last second, feeling his body scream in pain. _What the actual fuck._ From the corner of his eye he saw the weapon swing towards him once more. It was a long, blunt object resembling what appeared to be a baseball bat. It missed as Eren moved back, suddenly finding himself cornered within the kitchen's countertops. He cursed, before spotting the object and grabbing it mid-air. His attacker froze.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He demanded between staggered breaths, "And why the fuckdid you just attack me?"

No answer.

His gaze landed towards the baseball bat he held firmly in his grip, then to the girl who's breathing fell in synch with his own. She was about his age, standing several inches shorter than him. Her chin length black hair stood out in all directions and her eyes were wild, staring at him as though he were an intruder in her home. Eren had the sudden urge to pull the strand out of her mouth. 

Instead, he yanked the bat towards him crashing her body into his and hooking his arm securely against her tiny waist. Eren could feel her heartbeat race against his chest as he leaned his head forward, their faces were only centimetres apart.

"I said why the _fuck_ did you just attack me?" His anger simmered ever so slightly. Eren could feel the tingling sensation intensify in his left temple. Fuck did this bitch know how to swing.

The girl narrowed her eyes, her mouth twisting into an indignant scowl. "I live here." She said simply. 

Then his phone began ringing. Eren let his guard down for only a mere second, before realizing what he'd ultimately just done. Taking advantage of this, she instantly twisted from his grip, raising her knee to his groin at lightning speed. Eren dropped to cup the injured area, releasing a startled choking sound. It'd felt like he'd been kicked by a horse.

She crouched beside him, grabbing a fistful of Eren's chin length hair that had previously been secure by a bun. He felt her lips brush his outer ear, her words an allusion to his lost bravado.

"Who the fuck are _you?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to my lovely best friend adriana for helping me get my toxic juices running for this chapter ♡


	3. apologize, you're not an asshole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no you dont. She grunted, swinging wildly and with no direction. The boy was now cornered in position to where the stone countertops met. Mikasa smirked, sensing his panic and raising her arms once more. 
> 
> In a flash, his arms moved forward. She'd swung the bat at such a speed that when he grabbed it Mikasa could feel herself lurch from the force of her interia.
> 
> She swore.
> 
> Mikasa could feel the sweat in her palms as she stood frozen in place with the intruder. She looked up, her breath catching at the sight of his strikingly blue eyes which brought to mind the sudden image of an ocean. So beautiful and angry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYSS!
> 
> Sorry it took a bit long for this update to come! school is back and I've been swamped with so much work and writing to do--but no fear! EreMika will always be up on my priority list hehe. I just can't get enough of these two :'-)
> 
> Thank you again for all the comments on the last chapter, I'm slowly starting to get a feel for where I want this fic to go and IM SO EXCITEDDD. 
> 
> Anyways, I now present chapter three!  
> enjoy xx

_July._

Jean's voice echoed in her mind. Mikasa wondered, how long did it usually take for a person to get over someone?

She hated Jean and his stupid horse face. She hated the way his actions made her feel. How angry she was, and how she couldn't even bring herself to show it. Doing so would feel all the more emotionally taxing, and it was easier to not bring any more attention to herself come Monday. 

She cringed internally, hating how she even _felt_ hatred in the first place. What lingered most, however, was the familiarity the ugly feeling brought. She hated that the most.

Disappointment was no stranger to her, much less the embarrassment it brought. But like they've all said before, _f_ _ool me twice..._ yeah, this time it was her own fault for believing it would ever work out _._

Outside, the evening sun shone through the windows. Mikasa held a hand up against the light, gazing out from the second floor of the public library. She watched absentmindedly as a man made his way outside, buttoning up his blazer with one hand while clutching a leather briefcase in the other. People were beginning to go home.

"Hm." Mikasa hummed languidly, checking her phone. She'd lost track of the time sulking about Jean instead of doing her work like she planned and this irritated her. 

There wasn't anything to do about it now, she supposed. 

Nevertheless, in the futile attempts she'd given to reflecting on what their relationship was like before, all Mikasa could think about was seeing _them_.

Images of yesterday flashed in her mind with their arms wrapped around each other like some fucked up Christmas present. It brought on the sudden urge for her to vomit or scream, maybe both. 

Mikasa made sure to delete all the photos and memories she had of Jean. Yet, not a minute did he waste trying to get a chance to make up for what he'd done. Jean's endless calls resembled more of a pomodoro timer now that she thought of it. Mikasa made a mental note to clear her voicemail when she got home... _again._

Just as she were about to drift further along her train of thought, the sharp corner of a poorly scrunched paper ball beat her to it. Mikasa tore out of her reverie.

"What?" She snapped. It hit her in the fucking eye. 

The auburn-haired girl flinched under her half-squinted glare _._ "A-are you gonna eat that?" She squeaked.

Rolling her eyes, Mikasa handed her the rest of her chips. She watched in both awe and disgust as Sasha joyously snatched them out of her hand, tilting her head up and pouring them straight in her mouth.

"Youknow...I'montoyou." Sasha managed between chews. Her grease covered finger stood merely inches from Mikasa's face.

"Huh?" 

"I'm on to you, Mikasa!" She jumped forward, slamming both palms on the table. Her sudden outburst warranted a few glares from the other visitors who'd sought for a silent corner to study or read. Sasha blushed, sitting down before returning her attention back to an unfazed Mikasa. 

"I know something's wrong." She said, confidently. Her brown eyes sparkled with determination. "And as your best friend it is _my_ personal duty to make sure you're okay!" 

They'd only been friends for only a little over a year--having been introduced to one another by Jean--but it only took a week for the jovial redhead to worm her way through Mikasa's barriers and claim the position of 'best friend' as her own. Not that Mikasa had any problem with it. 

What she knew she wouldn't ever get used to, though, was Sasha's frighteningly accurate intuition. 

"Your breath smells like potato." She dodged, roughly pushing Sasha's head away and hiding her face between the pages of her ancient chemistry textbook. Her palms grew moist in discomfort.

"Don't change the subject now, you." Sasha narrowed her eyes accusingly. She tore the book away from her grip. Mikasa sighed, putting it down. She couldn't help the guilt that pooled within her chest. 

Sasha had always been the supportive friend--one of the _only_ friends she'd genuinely made. But Mikasa also couldn't ignore the fact that she was a friend of Jean's as much as her own, or at least to a marginally lesser degree.

Regardless, if she'd told her about Jean then and there it would only be a matter of time until Sasha had to choose. Mikasa was set on avoiding this as much as possible.

Instead, she sighed in resignation.

"I'm just on my period." Mikasa shut her book. She wasn't sure if Sasha could tell how nervous she was. But then again, hiding her emotions was a skill she'd since developed from time. 

Mikasa rolled her eyes, shrugging nonchalantly as she packed her things. "Look, I'm fine! Just cramps." She laughed, making sure to wipe any hint of sadness from her tone. "Now can you stop staring at me? You look constipated."

Sasha huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. " _This,_ is my detective face!"

Mikasa slung her school bag on one shoulder, gesturing towards the mess of potato-chip bags and unwrapped cracker packages strewn across her side of the table. "Alright then, Sherlock. Are you gonna help me clean this mess so you can drive me home now?" 

Sasha pushed herself from the metal chair. She shoved the rest of the crackers in her mouth, taking her frustration out with each chew. "Whatever...juscht _know..._ I will phine out schoon enough." She swallowed, "Whatever it may be!" And she would. Eventually, at least.

Mikasa smiled gratefully, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. She wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or guilty for hiding such a big secret from her best friend even if it _were_ for her own sake. 

_But that's not all to there, is it?_ The quiet voice sang. 

They'd started their way towards the stairs when she stopped mid-step. Mikasa watched as Sasha continued walking, her ponytail waved back and forth as she rattled on about whatever she'd been talking about. 

Yes, she would have preferred not to put Sasha in such an uncomfortable position between herself and Jean--and her guilt was comprised of this fact to a significant degree--but she knew deep down that this was merely an excuse. One that masked the _real_ reason why she refused to let anyone know.

The feeling of using Sasha to any extent caused her even more discomfort. 

"-And I said to Connie like, _why the fuck would I let an idiot like you watch my little bro--_ Mikasa? Mikasa. Earth to Mikasa, you there?" Sasha's body was turned halfway with a hand loosely holding the metal railing. She'd made it all the way down the steps before looking back and realizing her friend's absence. Her face was a mixture of both worry and confusion.

Mikasa's hand instantly found her stomach, she grimaced. "My cramps are fucking with me." A lie. This earned her a suspicious glance, though Sasha knew pressing the matter any further would only tire her out.

"We can stop by a convenience store if you want? I'll buy you some pills." 

She gave a tight smile, swiftly finishing the rest of her way to the bottom. "No, you're good. Let's go."

There was a pause before Sasha snapped out of her pensive state.

"Too bad we're going. I wanted snacks anyway." She shrugged. Sasha then linked her arm through Mikasa's, jerking her forward as she skipped towards the parking lot. Mikasa grunted awkwardly as she followed two steps behind feeling like a complete moron.

As much as she'd tried to shake the feeling away, she couldn't.

Making Sasha choose was an inevitable situation, and one that filled Mikasa with dread. But despite the numerous times she sought to soothe her conscience with Sasha's benefit, none could take away from the fact that what she _really_ wished to avoid was finding out who Sasha would choose.

However ridiculous it may have sounded, her fear was warranted. 

She'd been through this before.

-

Mikasa waved tiredly. The smile she forced weighed down on her face as she watched Sasha peel away from the driveway. She honked twice before driving off. 

The sun was still out, though it'd sunk closer towards the horizon by now. Mikasa looked down at the small plastic bag which carried her gummy bears and period pills.

"Candy always helps!" Sasha winked as she dumped half of the convenience store in front of the panicked cashier.

Mikasa smiled softly. She slid the bag down to her elbows and fished for the keys to her house. "They're in here somewhere..." She struggled, before the slight crack in the entrance had caught her eye.

The door was left slightly ajar, allowing her full access without having to even unlock it in the first place. 

"Weird." She mumbled, shoving her lanyard into the plastic bag. Kenny rarely ever left the front door open. She could barely remember a time when he'd even _used_ the front door. He always parked his car in the garage which had a door that also gave him access inside. 

This made no sense. She clenched her jaw. Mikasa could feel her nerves buzzing.

The evening light cast shadows along the marble tiles as she tiptoed into her home. She looked around the empty foyer, unable to shake the odd feeling that something wasn't right. Or more so, something was _different._ Mikasa set her bags at the foot of one of the front staircases before seeking out the baseball bat her uncle often used in neighbourhood games. 

_Man I_ seriously _have trust issues._ She thought, opening the storage door. Regardless, it was better logic to be prepared than not. 

Mikasa stalked the corridor, assessing her surroundings. She paused at what sounded like rummaging that came from the kitchen. Her blood ran cold realizing that Saturdays were the days Kenny usually didn't come home until late, and Meridith had probably gone home early too. 

She peered around the corner, her eyes widening at the sight of a boy smirking down at his phone. He was tall, muscular and dressed in all black attire from his black ripped jeans to the hood that covered his head. Though his face stood angled away from her, Mikasa could see the scars that littered the sides of his face and slight bruising at the bridge of his nose. There was no doubting that this man was a criminal, but she couldn't waste anymore time waiting for him and his friends to have a field day on her uncle's estate. 

Mikasa took in a deep breath, feeling the sudden urge to lay waste on anything that came in her way. And with her newfound bravery, she ran towards the unsuspecting boy, bat in hand. She ran at lightning speed. So fast he wasn't able to notice until her bat had already collided with his temple. "What the fu-

She could hear voice echo throughout the entire house as she wound herself up for another swing. Mikasa watched in slow motion as his eyes widened at the sight of her weapon, dodging it the last second. Her bat barely missed Frieda's glass cupboard of antique china, though Mikasa was sure her aunt would understand the cause for any damages.

 _Oh no you dont._ She grunted, swinging wildly and with no direction. The boy was now cornered in position to where the stone countertops met. Mikasa smirked, sensing his panic and raising her arms once more. 

In a flash, his arms moved forward. She'd swung the bat at such a speed that when he grabbed it Mikasa could feel herself lurch from the force of her interia.

She swore.

Mikasa could feel the sweat in her palms as she stood frozen in place with the intruder. She looked up, her breath catching at the sight of his strikingly blue eyes which brought to mind the sudden image of an ocean. So beautiful and angry. 

_Focus, idiot!_

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuckdid you just attack me?" His voice came out a low, and exhausted growl. 

Mikasa's chest tightened. _Who the fuck am I? You're in_ my _house!_ She wanted to say, though the sheer adrenaline of having attacked him, itself, rendered her inability to speak.

She followed his eyes which landed on the bat he held firmly in his grip before he turned them back on her. Mikasa fought to catch her breath as she stood there awkwardly, feeling as though she were naked under his intense gaze. Who the _fuck_ did this guy think he was? She wondered.

A gasp emitted from her lips as he pulled her closer, hooking his arm tightly around her waist. Their chests collided. Mikasa could feel her own breath hitch as he leaned forward.

"I said why the _fuck_ did you just attack me?" He said, anger evident in his voice. But the only thing Mikasa could concentrate on was the fact that his lips stood only a sliver away from hers. _Okay what the fuck._ She shoved whatever dirty thought had manifested in her mind before meeting his glare, scowling. "I live here." _You thieving prick._

Just then, his head snapped towards the sound of an obnoxious ringtone. A phone--his, probably--lay face down on the ground. Mikasa wasted no time twisting out of his grip and jerking her knee forward. She jumped as the boy groaned, falling to the floor before crouching down and grabbing a fistful of his chocolate brown hair. 

"Who the fuck are _you_?"

"MIKASA!" The voice was a shrill gasp. Her head snapped back to a gaping Kenny. In four quick strides her uncle crossed the entire span of their kitchen, gently pushing her aside to help the boy who lay groaning on the floor. Mikasa felt the fire of her adrenaline vanish, instead, replacing itself with utter confusion. 

"I--What?" All she could manage to do was wordlessly step out of his way, dumbfounded. 

Kenny ignored her, pointing towards the cupboard as he helped the boy up to his feet. "Eren. Buddy, you okay? Mikasa could you get me a glass of water?...Now?!"

It was there that she decided this was absolutely one of the top ten worst days of her life. She ignored the fire that emitted from her blushing cheeks and without looking handed the boy, _Eren,_ his glass of water. 

Eren glared, waving it off. _Fine._ Mikasa decided to take a sip from it herself.

With a sigh, Kenny leaned against the countertop, picking up the beer he'd set prior to helping Eren. "I knew I was forgetting somethin." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe letting me know we'd have someone over? Or that you'd be home at least??" She snapped.

This caused Kenny to roll his eyes. On the outside, Mikasa looked far from embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Her face was painted into an emotionless stare as she glared back at Eren who's fingers gingerly brushed his temple. She cringed, seeing him wince. Truthfully, the whole ordeal was absolutely mortifying. Mikasa chanted prayers in her head, hoping that it would end soon. Or even better, that _she_ would.

Curiously, she snuck another glance at Eren who now stood beside her uncle. He was fairly tall. Considering how Kenny nearly towered over everyone, Eren impressively came up to just the side of her uncle's temple. Mikasa blushed, remembering the way he'd towered over her while she was pressed up against his body. And suddenly her shoelaces appeared to be far more interesting than anything else in the room.

She could hardly pay attention to the rest of what her uncle was saying before hearing her name.

"Eren, my niece Mikasa." Her head shot up. Kenny gestured towards her before sticking a thumb in Eren's direction, "Mikasa, this is Eren. You remember him, no? Grisha's son?"

"No." She said flatly, pushing down the nerves.

Eren scoffed, looking away. He didn't seem to remember her either, she supposed. The tension in the room grew increasingly uncomfortable. Kenny laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, he's gunna be stayin with us a while."

Her mouth dropped open. "And you forgot to mention _any_ of this because!?" 

Kenny snapped a worried glance at Eren who'd now busied himself with glaring at his phone, before ushering Mikasa into a separate corridor.

"Wouldya calm down?" His father-like tone emerged. Kenny placed a hand on his hip, looking down at a scowling Mikasa. 

"You can't be serious right now." Mikasa could care less that she sounded like a whining brat. There was no way she'd allow Kenny to force her into sharing a roof with that boy. Not when she'd just about _bludgeoned_ the fuck out of his head no longer than five minutes ago. Eren was bound to have it out for her and this filled Mikasa with both dread and embarrassment. 

Oh and did he not forget that this kid looked like a whole criminal? How could they trust a guy she'd just met?

"...Now I know this isn't something you'd expected, but your school term just started. I figured it'd be perfect--since y'all are the same age and all..."

"You're telling me he's staying till _grad?_ " Kenny nodded. Mikasa fought the urge to groan out loud. _Eight months..._ this couldn't be happening right now...

"Kenny-

"Look." He said sternly. "I know what you're thinking. But Eren's a good kid. I known him for long enough to know with his-- everything that's happened to him... he needs the change o' scenery. City's far too toxic for the kind he needs and Levi's room jus so happens to be free."

"There's no way this is gonna work." Kenny waved her off.

"You'll get along jus fine! I know it! Ah--No canoodling though!" He winked. This caused Mikasa's face to scrunch up in disgust. It was times like these when she truly despised her uncle's overt optimism...not to mention friendliness. Kenny was the type of man to get caught up in an hour long conversation with a shampoo salesman because he simply couldn't say _no._ Then again, she seemed to be the only one harbouring any semblance of common sense at the moment. 

Frustrating. That was the only word that could accurately describe it. 

Mikasa stubbornly crossed her arms.

"Hey now," He looked down at her. Mikasa huffed against a stone pillar. "Remember when I took you in and Levi said the same thing? Granted, you two were younger couple years back, but what did you feel?" 

Much to her dismay, her shoulders sank in defeat. Mikasa remembered the rocky relationship she'd shared with her cousin before, always fighting about the most trivial things. Kenny was the mediator between the two. He stood as her defendant and a far better father figure than her _actual_ father ever was. For a moment she saw herself in Eren and her heart softened. Both were seemingly unwanted by their own, taken in by none other than the ever so welcoming Kenneth Ackerman.

Next month would mark two years since she'd moved into her uncle's household, though the times had since blended themselves into one. It only felt like yesterday.

She met his eyes begrudgingly, pushing herself up to leave. "Whatever." She said.

Kenny stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see him beaming proudly. "That's my girl. Now go show him to his room!" 

"But-I-

" _Go._ "

Mikasa hesitantly tiptoed into the kitchen where Eren stood fussing over his phone. She eyed the bat that'd been strewn haphazardly across the floor then darted her gaze back towards Eren. His attention remained focus on trying to get the device to turn on. 

"Uh, hey." She coughed. No reaction. Mikasa inwardly cringed, digging her nails into her palm. _Count your fucking days, Kenny._

"Hey." She said louder, remaining stoic as he looked up. She paid no mind to the irritation etched on his face, nodding back down towards the hall they'd both come from. "Let me show you to your room."

With a small grunt, Eren shoved his phone back into his pocket and followed her back towards the main foyer. She could feel his eyes trained on her back causing Mikasa to pick up her pace. They approached the main foyer, starting up one of the staircases. He'd towered over her enough to not be able to stare at her ass as they climbed up the spiral steps and Mikasa was in the least, thankful for this. 

Turning left and away from the upstairs balcony, Mikasa lead him towards a set of two large oak doors. Levi's room had been vacant for the last 6 months after he'd moved away to the city. Since then, no one had touched it since. Save for Meridith, who cleaned it regularly.

She opened a door to reveal the room looking just the way her cousin had left it: spotless. Mikasa noticed the few bags that had already made their way there before them, which were Eren's most likely. 

"Here it is."

Silently, Eren brushed past her to look around the room. His expression was unreadable in the dim lighting. 

Mikasa fought another blush. She stared at the way the black, long sleeved shirt he wore contoured his back muscles. The black hoodie he previously wore was now loosely hanging from his wrist where he'd stuffed his hand in his pocket.

Eren ran a hand through his unruly brown hair, before muttering a small 'thanks'. Or at least that's what she heard.

 _Say it now. Don't be an asshole._ Her conscience demanded. But what would she even say? ' _Uh...sorry about trying to make your brain internally bleed earlier. Oh! And for kicking your balls. Honest mistake <3'_

Mikasa groaned inwardly.

"Sorry for earlier." It sounded forced, but it was there. 

She heard the shuffling of Eren's feet as he angled towards her. Mikasa peered through thick lashes. She could see him now. His strong, chiseled facial features were set into a flat stare. Mikasa surprised herself by realizing just how _attractive_ he was. 

He smiled to himself as if noticing this, before looking back at her. "Honest mistake. Right?" 

It was like he'd read her mind.

Mikasa cleared her throat. She'd expected more of a wordless nod, nevertheless, it was better than nothing. She then proceeded to do something equally as uncharacteristic, "If there's anything I can do to make up for it..." She trailed off watching him focus his attention intently back on his phone. The silence between them had grown increasingly suffocating. Maybe that was a little too much.

"Well. I'm gonna go now." No response. Now more than ever did she wish to be swallowed up by a black hole.

As she was turning, she felt the slightest touch stop her.

"Wait-" His voice spoke. She froze, feeling his long fingers delicately wrap themselves around her wrist. Mikasa shivered at his touch.

Eren glanced down nervously at her surprise. He then looked back up to meet her with an earnest smile.

"There _is_ something. That is if you don't mind..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhHHH what is he gonna ask for???
> 
> -
> 
> updates are loosely based on a weekly-two week schedule! thank you for reading :*  
> nova


End file.
